Currently, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) pixel driving circuits using two or three switching transistors mostly adopt a driving mode using a variable power supply. Although some driving circuits may not adopt such a driving mode, it needs to increase a number of capacitors, which may undoubtedly bring great difficulties to design of a large number of pixels. Further, some driving circuits comprise a grounding design of switching transistors, and it is difficult to implement an effective pixel compensation technique in these driving circuits.
Therefore, the current OLED pixel driving circuit needs to be improved.